The Amazing Spider-man film series
'The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) ' Like most teenagers his age, Peter played by Andrew Garfield is trying to figure out who he is and how to be the person he is today. In his journey to put the pieces of his past together he uncovers a secret that his father Campbell Scott held… a secret that will ultimately shape his destiny as Spider-Man. This is the first in a series of movies that tells a different side of the Peter Parker story. CAST: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-man Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy ''' '''Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard Denis Leary as Captain Stacy Martin Sheen as Uncle Ben Sally Field as Aunt May 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014)' We’ve always known that Spider-Man’s most important battle has been within himself: the struggle between the ordinary obligations of Peter Parker and the extraordinary responsibilities of Spider-Man. But in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Peter Parker finds that a greater conflict lies ahead. It’s great to be Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield). For Peter Parker, there’s no feeling quite like swinging between skyscrapers, embracing being the hero, and spending time with Gwen (Emma Stone). But being Spider-Man comes at a price: only Spider-Man can protect his fellow New Yorkers from the formidable villains that threaten the city. With the emergence of Electro (Jamie Foxx), Peter must confront a foe far more powerful than he. And as his old friend, Harry Osborn (Dane DeHaan), returns, Peter comes to realize that all of his enemies have one thing in common: OsCorp. Cast: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-man Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy ''' '''Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn/Green Goblin Sally Field as Aunt May Pual Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino Chris Cooper as Norman Osborn Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes 'The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (2016)' Spider-man is devastated because his love Gwen is dead,he faces new enemies such as the Vulture and the Shocker but a symbiote escape from Oscorp and bonds with Peter,Life will change forever for Peter when he comes to face his greatest enemy "Venom". CAST: Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-man Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Waston Liam Hemsworth as Eddie Brock/Venom Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/Vulture Sam Worthington as Herman Schultz/Shocker J.K Simmons as J.Jonah Jameson Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman Danny Glover as Robbie Robertson Venom Flash Thompson is the new Venom,having to join the military,Life is great for him,he a hero like Spider-man.But when the symbiote spawns a new more powerful symbiote,Flash must stop the new symbiote Carnage!but it too late. CAST: Chris Zylka as Flash Thompson/Agent Venom Jim Carrey as Cletus Kasady/Carnage The Amazing Spider-Man 4 Spider-man has move on with life,has a girlfriend and a great paying job but a new monster called Doctor Octopus has rise and gotten Spidey's enemies to band the Sinister Six and the Gentlemen who know everything about Peter Parker and the one who kill his parents. CAST: Andrew Garfield as Pater Parker/Spider-man Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Waston ''' '''Michael Massee as Gustav Fiers/The Gentleman Alec Baldwin as Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus Jamie Foxx as Max Dillon/Electro '''Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich/The Rhino Rhys Ifans as Dr. Curt Connors/Lizard Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/Vulture Sam Worthington as Herman Schultz/Shocker J.K Simmons as J.Jonah Jameson Danny Glover as Robbie Robertson more to come do not change without approval from seanlegohead.